Normal By Day, Monster By Night
by Song That Sings Its Own
Summary: Something is wrong with Kendall. Oh yes, definitely. He hasn't slept, and he always disappears at night... And I just found blood in the sink! Warning: Pure fantasy inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I should be focusing on my oneshots thingy butttttt... Good idea alert! Oh yeah, warning: pure fantasy ahead. Some of them might have wings... Don't like, don't read :3 This is completely my idea! Yayyyy for inspiration! 8D Well, I did get the idea from Monster by Skillet xD -facedesk-**_

I watched with caution as the sun slowly made it's descent, inwardly biting my cheek. Immediately I felt the iron taste of blood slowly pour from the small cut, and I winced at the taste. People always used to call me a vampire because I had very sharp canines, but they obviously hadn't noticed that I hated the taste of blood. It makes me want to vomit every time I taste even the smallest bit of it. I glanced over at Logan, who was busily concentrating on the road with a drowsy look on his face; Carlos, who was stroking his helmet like it was an ancient relic; James, who was beaming at his reflection from his small mirror. I rolled my eyes, resting my forehead against the window, twiddling my thumbs. Sleep deprivation was evident, from my dark circles, to my misty eyes and clumsy movements.

I had to get home and into my room before they found out. If they found out, it would be the end, and then they'd report me... And I'd be dissected or something. It's a horrible thing to do, but it just happens, and I can't control it, no matter how much I'd want to. And believe me, I want it to go away and just forget about it. It's not like a werewolf thing, where it happens every full moon, it happens once the moon comes out, whether it be a waning crescent or a full bloodless orb. The only time I'd get a break is when the moon refused to show its face, which is not very often.

My thick eyebrows knitted together as the yellow flare slowly transitioned beyond the horizon, and my lip was so tore up it was bleeding heavily, though I didn't mind. This was the latest time I'd stayed out; it was a mistake to accept to go to that party with everyone, and I had to make an excuse, which wasn't a very good one. Faking nausea is very difficult, which I pretty much had all the time, so I don't understand why I suck at bluffing it.

My emerald eyes desperately focused on the small building which was known as the famous Palm Woods, "home of the future famous". It seemed so close, yet so far, as I stared at the small stars dwindling in the ebony night sky.

_Relax, Kendall. Deep breaths._ I told myself, my stomach churning as I hastily clambered out of the maroon convertible and practically barreled myself towards the doors, but not before Logan could stop me.

"Kendall, are you feeling better?" He questioned, putting a pale hand on my shoulder. I could feel it now, just beneath the skin as it clawed recklessly beneath my veins, not caring for the raven-haired boy that was staring at me sternly.

"Uh, yeah," I stammered. "I gotta pee, tell Jo I said hi, and can you make hotdogs...?" I asked, backing up towards the door, then bolting inside the residence at full speed haphazardly. I didn't bother to check on his reaction towards my odd demeanor as I sped towards our apartment at an alarming rate. Ever since it... Happened, my speed and stealth had increased exponentially. I guess it comes with... Being what I am, for lack of a better term. I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs abnormally.

_Buh-dump... Buh-dump, buh-dump... Buh-dump... buh-dump._

I scanned around frantically for the door to my room that I was currently sharing with Logan. I fumbled for the door knob, already hearing the guys' heavy footsteps echoing through the hall and towards our small abode. Just as the creaking of the door signaled their entrance, along with their shouts of my name, I was leaning against the small wooden entryway with a sigh of relief. I glanced out the small window, licking my lips out of pure habit and agitatedly rummaging through the back of my closet for the clothes I wore every night. They were much like a replica of my concert clothes I wore for the "Better With U" tour, with the white tee and black gloves that tried to climb to my fingertips. I literally tore off my shirt (okay, I didn't really rip it), replacing it with the one I had held in my hand, as I flashed some eye out the window. The moon was slowly ascending, scaling over the east horizon just as the sun did every morning. Before anything could happen, I grabbed a few piles of clothes and arranged them under the covers so it looked like a lump as if someone was sleeping under them.

I wanted to scream as I dropped to my knees in agony, cutting my hand on a sharp pencil on accident, a small stream of crimson staining the carpet. The bout of pain came so fast, rippling through my shoulder blades. But instead I sucked in a deep breath and gritted my teeth. I already knew the guys were inside our apartment, and screaming would certainly send some trouble my way.

_Oh, God, please help me,_ I prayed helplessly, now taking in uneven breaths as I crawled over to the window, arching my back and letting out a hiss of pain. My fingers seemed to fail as they tried to push under the ledges of the window; and I tried to focus my double vision on the edge. With a grunt, I managed to push it upwards, a gust of cold air brushing against my cheeks. The pain now slowly subsiding, and my eyes half-shut, I hauled myself over the window and almost vomited as I saw the drop below. I squeezed my eyes tightly, uttering a silent prayer, as I forced myself to fall over the ledge.

A dull thud resounded through the yard. I growled in agony as more pain fluctuated through my knees, sending shockwaves up my legs and finally wearing off towards the top of my hips. I shakily got to my feet, though I immediately stopped fidgeting when I felt myself slowly fall to the depths of my mind. I tried to fight, grasping my blonde hair with my fingers tightly, scowling, though to no avail.

_Come on, let's come out and play. _A voice taunted, and I fell on my butt. If you were to look in my eyes, you would find no soul there, no emotions at all. They were just useless green orbs, simply there for decor. A provoking smirk replaced my gritted teeth as I ran a hand through the sweaty fibers of my hair, not hesitating to stand up and dust myself off.

"That's a lot better, no?" I seemed to be talking to myself, though as much as the inner me wanted to, I couldn't reply. It was as if I was in a dark, soundproof room, pounding my fists against the walls, praying for someone to answer my pleas. The clatter of my curled fists against the walls started off in a strong, steady rhythm, though as the minutes passed, the noise ceased, and it insinuated my fight for myself was over. I slumped against the dark corner of my psyche, hugging my knees to my chest.

Unintentionally, I ran over past the gate to the Palm Woods, daring to head towards the darkest part of Los Angeles.

.:Logan:.

I glanced over at the guys, worry obviously plastered onto my face. "Hey, did you see what was up with Kendall?" I inquired, resting a hand on the counter and staring at them, daring them to lie to my face.

James looked up. "Yeah, he seemed to be acting pretty weird," He responded through a mouthful of Tasty Cakes. Carlos gasped, eyeing the food in James' mouth.

"Hey!" He yelled indignantly. "I had dibs on my Tasty Cakes!"

James rolled his eyes, seeming to pull out a clumsily made poster out of nowhere. He gestured to the poster with his fingers. "Carlos, have you not read the rule of dibs?"

Carlos snorted, folding his arms. "Yeah! I read it... Every so often!"

James pointed to the first rule. "One does not simply _'Call dibs'. _One must make it stand out above all others." He said, looking at Carlos very intently.

The latino sniffed. "I licked the Tasty Cakes, then put them back in there!" He declared proudly, pointing his nose in the air. James gaped, then smiled, taking the chewed food out of his mouth and putting it in Carlos' hand. "There you go, buddy." He stood up, then walked away casually.

Now it was Carlos' turn to gape, staring at the food in pure disgust, then throwing it in the trash can, looking like he had just seen someone vomit on top of his hands. He stiffly laid back on the couch, shoulders tensed, turning on the television and flipping through the channels.

I sighed, shaking my head in mere disappointment. "I'm checking on Kendall," I informed them quietly, grabbing the blonde's requested hotdogs and taking the usual route towards our room. I tried to kick the small premonition that was gnawing at my stomach, pursing my lips. I reached a broad, pale hand out to the small doorknob, opening it up with the slightest bit of hesitation.

The room was dark, and I slitted my eyes, noticing the lump under the covers. I didn't know if I should check on him or not as I headed over towards buldge a few paces. I saw the open window, the soft draft sending shudders through my body. I still had the hotdogs in my hands, while I called the blonde's name.

"Kendall."

There was no response. Figuring he was asleep, I stepped back towards the door, glancing at "him" in concern. _There's something wrong with him. _I thought sternly. _I'll talk to him in the morning._

Sighing, I sat down on my bed, trying to collect my thoughts. During the silence, I didn't take into account that Kendall's breathing didn't cut through the relatively deafening, still air, due to being succumbed to my troubled thoughts. Why has Kendall been acting so strange the last few months? He won't tell us anything, but why?

_Stubborn like a bull. _My subconcious answered in return, and I agreed. I had so many questions I wanted to shoot at him, but I predicted the conversation would end in a stud. Either he would tell me, or he would dismiss it with something totally off-topic. I laid back on my bed, arms up over my head as I stared at the ceiling, trying to comprehend everything that Kendall has been doing lately. He's definitely not getting enough sleep; you can tell by the way he leisurely wanders everywhere, especially lazy with his dance moves. His voice sounds tired and cracked, and his eyes are always either drooping or closed completely.

I clenched my teeth, rubbing at my nose absentmindedly, an addiction I obtain when I think. I concluded that talking him tomorrow sounds good; as I stood up and I shut the door close behind me with a small, inaudible _click_ as to not awake the sleeping boy. I walked out into the living room, stopping in my tracks as I saw James and Carlos wrestling with each other.

"I can't buh-lieve you cheated!" Screamed Carlos, and I turned my gaze on the Xbox controller resting on the coffee table.

"Yeah? Well, you never gave me a chance to learn how to play, so I had no choice!" The brunette retorted angrily.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Carlos yelled, trying to pin down the taller male, but he threw him off and he landed on his butt. "Not cool, dude." He huffed, crossing his arms like a five year old.

"Want any hotdogs?" I offered, cutting their fight off, and James and Carlos shook their heads, going back to their game. "Oh yes, please have a semi-civil game, because Kendall is sleeping." I reminded them, setting the uneaten food on the counter and opening up a Physics book.

"Whatever," They mumbled dismissively.

.:Kendall:.

I put my back up against the wall; emerald eyes constricting as I heard hushed voices. The wall behind me was solid brick, the usual crimson color. I laid my head back, my ears perking as I honed in on the conversation the two men were holding.

"... Time to teach you a lesson..."

"... Yeah, for rotting us out..."

My eyes roamed around the dark environment absently as I focused my mind on trying to work out in my mind who they were, their weaknessess, their strengths, and weapons. I flashed some eye out of the corner and into the alleyway. I gasped softly and whipped my head around again, adhering myself to the building, stopping my breath on instinct in case they could pick up the sounds of my hoarse respiration. There were _three_, not _two._ The third one was silent, probably to alert the other two if there was danger. This should be easy.

"... P-please... It wasn't me..."

That was a female voice, yet it sounded eerily familiar. I tossed the thought away with a simple shake of my head. I growled, gritting my teeth, instinctively ready to pounce. But I held back.

Carefully, I whipped around and stealthily climbed up the wall decorated with bricks. Have you ever noticed the creases inbetween the cinder blocks? That's how you climb up. The building was only of medium height, about a few meters higher than the ground of the alleyway. When I reached the top, I had a very clear view of what was going on, as I crouched on the ledge of the small structure like a gargoyle. The first man, ebony-haired, tall and muscular, had a gun pointed to her temple, and the second had a gun also, but he had another weapon, a pipe, I believe. I pursed my lips, licking them slowly with my tongue as I weighed the odds in my head. Of course I wasn't as muscular or tall as the raven-haired one, but musculature slows you down. My build was skinny, not very strong, giving me the swift, agile, and stealthy advantage. The second one with a pipe, was small, yet he had a few pounds to slow him down also. I snorted.

_Lazy ass. _I thought with a sly smile. I waited a few more minutes, running my hand along the metal exterior of a rain spout. Suddenly, I whipped my body around and slid down the spout, landing firmly on my feet. The two men simply tipped a brow, taking their attention off the young woman and landing their sights on me.

"Who are you?" They yelled the question, gun pointed at me, and I crossed my arms, a small sneer making its way on my face.

"Someone," I replied calmly, yet with a deadly tinge attached to it.

"No shit!" They laughed sarcastically, moving a step forward. The raven-haired one whispered something in his partner's ear, and his companion ended the short talk with a nod. They didn't do anything yet, and they could not make out my face or body due to the overcast lighting in the shadows of the alley. Without warning, the tall muscular one charged, hand curled into a fist and I dodged easily, grabbing his fist and enfolding it in the palm of my hand. I was now in back of him, and I kicked the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground. I snatched the gun quickly out of his hand, mockingly twirling it around my finger easily. I threw the gun to the side, eyeing the two others who were standing there and examining me as if looking for something.

"Get up," I barked the order, jerking the ebony-haired man of the ground and twisting his arm around his back painfully.

I curled my lip into a sadistic grin. "I wonder what kind of sound you would make if I dislocated your shoulder...?" I mused out loud, and the man gasped.

A satisfyingly loud _crunch _filled the alleyway, and he wailed loudly. "Aww, someone needs his mother," I sneered, throwing him to the ground. I punched a fist into my palm, looking at him in disgust and then turning my line of gaze onto the others. "Who's next?"

"Listen here, whatever you are," The shorter one snapped, pressing the gun excruciatingly close to the side of her forehead. "One more move, and this pretty lady here is dead!"

I cocked my head, as if thinking about something, then raised my arms forward, palms outstretched. "Woah, be careful with that," I murmured, eyes wide; voice soft; as if giving up. I knew the only thing they could see right now is a dark, creepy shadow of me. They didn't notice as a another smirk played on my lips. "... Someone could get hurt." My voice turned hard, low, and icy, along with a small gloss of a murderous tone.

The stout male narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?"

I very slowly, silently, stealthily, creeped over to the side a little, my eyes half-closed. "I believe it is." I began to crouch and walk, and before he knew it, I grabbed his neck in a headlock. The last man raced over, and I kicked him roughly with my boot in his crotch. He doubled over in pain, slinking to the ground. The one I was holding was gasping for breath, and I flipped him over so he was pinned to the wall. I grabbed a dagger and unsheathed it, watching as moonlight danced off of the blade, as was the shorter male. I tipped my head slightly, intimidatingly, as I held the sharp tip of the dagger to his neck, the knife in a firm hold.

"Listen, and listen _good,_" I hissed, pressing him harder against the wall for emphasis, my teeth bared. "If I see _any _of you ever again doing something like this, your entrails will be glued to this very wall for display. And I will make your death as _slow_ and _painful_ as possible. _Got_ it?"

I scrutinized all the males with a menacing glint in my jade eyes. The other two answered with a feared "yes", though the one I was holding right now didn't utter a word. I pressed the blade down harder against the delicate flesh, and a small trickle of blood spilled out. "I _said,_ '_Got. It?_"

The burly man nodded, and I let him go, kicking him in the back of his spine. "Get out of my sight, you people disgust me," I ordered, and they fled the scene instantly. The young girl that had been brutally fastened against her will stepped forward. She was about ten; I shook my head in repulsion. That's incredibly sad.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a gruff tone, my back to her.

"Y-yeah..." She stuttered, clutching the hem of her shirt close to her chest in fear.

"Get home," I ordered sharply, before she could say anything more. The blonde gave a slight nod, heading off in the direction of her home. Before she vanished though, she came back, thankfully still not recognizing my face. She wrapped her skinny arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," She whispered, tears in her eyes. I sighed, not returning the embrace, not wanting to get soft for a little girl. She looked up into my eyes, and I couldn't help but give a hug back.

"Yes," I mumbled, and she unlatched, running away as fast as possible. Huh. Guess I do have a soft spot for little people.

_**Aww, fluffy ending is fluffy. OOooh, what is Kendall? And no, he's not a werewolf or vampire x3 Just to get something clear, it's not that Kendall's face is different, it's kind of like there's this shadow around him that hides his face. He still looks exactly the same, but since he was in an alley, it was very dark, so no one recognized that he was a member of BTR. Lucky for him xD Please review and tell me what you hated, liked, and if I should fall of a cliff or not! Byeeeee!**_


	2. Scar

_**Chapterrrr two! :D Kendall right here, will sound very OOC 'cause you know, he's sleep deprived x3 **_

_Exhausted._

That's the only word that played in my mind as I felt the sun's rays beating down on me from the window. After my little confrontation with the three men last night, I had gone out and decided to find something else to do. That included; taking care of some robbers who shot a cashier; putting a stupid gang in their place whom I forget the name of; and spying on some other men who were selling illegal drugs. Oh yeah, I took them out, too. Fun. Too bad I couldn't control it.

And it was now ten AM, and Gustavo was showing no mercy.  
"Dogs!" He shouted angrily. "Can someone please tell me why Kendall is sucking up the dance floor today? Worse than _usual?_"

Logan shrugged, followed by James and Carlos. "I don't know..." Logan murmured. "_Maybe he can tell us_." The words had a little pressure on them, though I was so druken with sleep deprivation I didn't even notice, nor do I care. I waved a hand dismissively, offering a small smile.

"I'm fine..." I slurred, looking like I had just downed two bottles of wine. "Just... Didn't fall asleep last night... Or the night before..." My head lolled lightly as I thought of my bed, which sounded so comforting and enticing right now. What I hadn't realized was that the lie was so blatant.

Logan tipped his head. "Kendall, when I came in your room you were very much asleep," He told me, slitting his eyes ever so little, though my vision was so screwed up I had to squint to make Logan one again.  
"Yeah, but I only slept for like..." I trailed off, yawning, my words sounding distorted. "An hour, then I woke up..." I made a circle with my hands as a gesture to show it was a cycle that I would wake up then fall asleep over and over again, grinning. My eyes struggled to focus on the figure that was Kelly, who suggested,  
"Kendall, maybe you should go home and rest."

I looked up in surprise, too tired to even show that I had registered her sentence. I walked towards her, then gasped as I tripped over a cord and landed with an audible _thud _on the wooden floor. I groaned, reaching out and rubbing my already injured knees from jumping out the window. "That did not feel good," I commented flatly, sighing.

"Kendall, that cord was right there the whole time," Carlos pointed out, worriedly biting his lip.

Logan frowned creased deeper, though he didn't make any move to show what was on his mind. After a few moments, he finally decided to speak up.

"Yeah, I'm taking him home," Logan announced, wrapping his skinny hand around my own and hauling me up into a standing position. I shook my head fiercely, my blonde hair whipping from side to side.

"No, seriously, I'm fine," I snapped, my words sounding clearer now that I was more awake. Logan grimaced, then backed away a few paces, never have hearing me snap that way before. Especially at him. Everyone knows that I baby the raven-haired boy.

"Sorry, Logan," I apologized sincerely, absently rubbing an eye and wearily turning my gaze on him. The smart boy nodded, indicating for me to follow him, and I reluctantly did.

The hallways seemed to last forever, in an endless maze of twists and turns, I was confused on how Logan remembered them all. A right here, a left there, keep going straight. He opened the large glass doors and sunlight entered my dilated pupils, and I groaned again, covering my eyes until my eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"God, Logan, a warning next time?" I growled, not noticing the concerned glance he flashed over his shoulder. He didn't seem angered though that I had lashed out on him for no apparent reason, he just slowed his stride and opened the door. He softly pushed me in, and I heard,  
"It's okay, Kenny, we're gonna get home and you can sleep."

And the car door shut with a _slam. _

I nodded drowsily, so exhausted it wasn't even funny. My eyes fluttered closed, and I felt the car jerk as Logan pushed on the gas pedal. I don't understand why, but I never fell asleep on the short trip back home. I stared out the window, my forehead resting on the glass, my gaze emotionless. I didn't tend to show any reaction when some fangirls screamed that it was I, Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. I obliviously waved a hand to them, not wanting to be rude and drive them away. Then they'd tweet about it on Scuttlebutter... I'd get a million tweets, full of hate... Ugh, I got the whole scene planned out in my mind.

"Kenny, come on, buddy, we're home," Logan's soft voice interrupted my thoughts, and I look back at him with constricted eyes as if trying to define who he was. I nodded blankly, stumbling out of the convertible and following the shorter boy towards the apartment.

"Logan, I'm so tired," I complained as I curled up in my bed. I felt his small hands run through my shaggy hair, and my minty eyes opened slightly, and focused on the small figure which was Logan.

"I know, Kenny," He replied. "I wish you would tell me why."

I fidgeted slightly, my eyes squeezing together tightly.

"Do you wake up in the middle of the night?" Questioned Logan tenderly.

"No," I responded, tracing the soft exterior of the pillow case.

"Do you wake up too early in the morning-"  
"Logan," I interrupted. "I do not have insomnia."

The small boy sighed. "Alright, I was just making sure."

"Before I leave," Logan said. "Can I smell your breath?"

My eyes snapped open. "Why... Why would you want to do that?" I asked, stuttering. I quickly stopped myself from any further speech in case Logan got suspicious.

"Oh, no reason... Can I just...?" Logan trailed off, cocking a brow curiously. I propped myself up on one elbow and let out a quick puff of air, then fell back on the bed lazily. His hands ceased for a few minutes, as if pondering something, and I felt the weight lift off the bed as he left the room.

.:Logan:.

"Logan," Kendall interrupted wearily. "I do not have insomnia."

A soft breath of relief escaped my lips. "Alright, I was just making sure," I murmured, eyeing the taller band member sympathetically.

"Before I leave," I interjected. "Can I smell your breath?"

After a small conversation, Kendall finally gave in and let out a quick breath of oxygen. No, his breath didn't carry the reek of achohol, so that was out of the question. I stopped running my fingers through his hair as I spotted something on Kendall's wrist which was currently chasing the patterns on his pillow case, his eyes closed slightly. I frowned at... Well, whatever it was. I constricted my eyes, said eyes flicking around the small "thing" on his wrist.

_Is that a... Scar? _I tipped my head slightly, noting how the scar looked pink with healing. It looked very... Recent. I sniffed softly, before standing up and trotting out of the room at a quickened stride.

All the thoughts in my mind were tumbling around, each drawing their own conclusions, none of which were good.

_Did he fall or something? What if he has a concussion...? _

_Please tell me he doesn't... _

I stopped my pacing, my brown eyes wide as I silently pleaded for my mind to stop. Nah, Kendall would tell one of us if he was that... Upset about something.

... _Cut himself?_

I groaned, grabbing my ebony hair in balled fists and plopping on the very bright orange couch. Of course I wouldn't ask him, because what if I was wrong? It might very well hurt his feelings that I would think something like that. Hypothetically if he _does_, wouldn't there be more scars? After all, that one scab didn't look very deep. If I had to guess, I would say that a quick whisk of a sharp knife across his wrist was what it looked like.

_Okay, Logan, calm down, just, calm... _

I took in deep breaths to prevent the panic attack which was surfacing. In, out. In, out. When I was assured I wasn't going to pass out, I clasped my hands over my stomach and waited patiently for the guys to arrive home.

**Sorry it's so short. The lack of reviews is... Erm... Very disheartening. Plus I wanted to get this up. So...  
As for my Unit Guide thing, I don't know if I should continue because, well, someone said it wasn't a story and I should remove it. Yeah. So. Bye.**


End file.
